


The Warning

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [9]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: And what I think, He's bad news, Keep away from Vampiro, Or at least that's what Ian thinks, Puma is a precious innocent baby, Season 3 ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Why was Puma so ready to tear Vampiro a new one when he approached him before his fight with Mil? This might shed some light on the subject.





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my other fic titled "The Proposal", and it'll make more sense if you read that one first, so if you haven't read it yet you may want to~

Ian stowed his just returned handkerchief into a random pocket and looked at the kid who had just accepted his offer of mentorship from the commentator. He'd need some help keeping his head on straight if he hoped to get his revenge on Mil Muertes. 

Then a thought came to him. 

"Okay, before we start _any_ training _at all_ , I need you to promise me something."

Puma just stared at him warily before giving a slow nod, ready to at least hear what it was. 

"If I ever approach you while wearing eye liner or white shit all over my face, whatever you do, stay the hell _away_." 

Puma's eyes widened -brows probably raised beneath his mask- and he could only stare at his soon-to-be-mentor in befuddlement.

Ian was quick to continue his explanation so Puma wouldn't think he's just crazy and leave.  
"Because here's the thing, there's this guy who goes around causing trouble, and he looks just like me -except with the weird face paint I mentioned-. This guy is bad news and you do not want to associate yourself with the likes of him. He is the reason pentagon goes around snapping people's arms left and right, and if he can make a hardened veteran like Pentagon do that kinda stuff imagine what he could make someone as innocent and as easy to manipulate as you do."

_What?_ Puma wondered whether to be confused about that, or affronted. He decided on the latter, but before he could give voice to his indignance Ian started speaking again. 

"So yeah, eye liner, white shit, stay away, okay?"

Puma squinted in reply, wondering how similar he actually looked to Ian if the commentator said he looked basically like him, but with makeup. 

The taller man could tell that it was going to take a bit more than that to convince Puma, so he just sighed and continued to explain.  
"And you won't see both of us around at the same time because he kind of is me."

By Puma's nonplussed expression he could tell he was not making this any less confusing. Better keep going.

"'Cause you see, I got up to some weird shit back in the day, and I don't want to bore you with the details, but I basically have an alter ego who goes by the name Vampiro. He's basically the yin to my yan- oh wait, that supposed to be a good thing." He backtracked and thought of a more appropriate comparison. "Okay, he's the Jekyll to my Hyde. The Hulk to my Banner, the Queen Chrysalis to my Cadence."  
(Seems like he's been taking lessons from Matt on pop culture or something, what with all those references)  
"You following?"

Puma was almost certain the retired wrestler got at _least_ one of those wrong, but now Puma kind of understood what Ian _meant_ (even if it wasn't _true_ ), so he just nodded to keep things moving along.

"Now, he doesn't like to take no for an answer, so do everything short of going ape shit on his ass, because technically that's also my ass. Make _absolutely_ sure he knows who's boss.  
So, do we have an agreement?"

Puma wasn't sure that Ian wasn't just spewing crazy nonsense, but thought 'what the hell', he'll go along with it so he could continue on with life. 

"Alright, now that we got that outta the way let's go get the dummy, I'll tie some sandbags to it and show you some moves."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Wow, Vampiro sure wasn't expecting the Puma to go ape on him when he hadn't even done anything (yet). It's like he already new about him ahead of time.  
Now who could've done that? There were only two real possibilities, and he's pretty sure Pentagon and Puma aren't friends, so his bet was on that annoying _pest_ Ian Hodgkinson. 

If that was the case it would make things a lot more difficult for Vampiro, but he'll find a way. Of that you can be certain.

After Puma's fight with Mil he was already planning his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I hope you enjoyed!  
> And remember, comments and kudos are much appreciated~ ^-^


End file.
